Kouwa
| status =Alive | birthdate =August 16 | age =30 | gender =Male | height =7'5" | weight =300 lbs | blood type =O- | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation =??? | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Aouyoku (青羽翼, Blue Wings) | previous partner = | family = (Creator) (Chakra Relative) (Chakra Relative) | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan | clanbranch =Main Family | rank =S-rank | classification =Sage of Dual Paths | reg =KON-007 | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = Eishagan | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden =Path of the Planetary Plane Path of the Spiritual Plane | unique = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Path of the Planetary Plane: Opening of the Third Cosmos Path of the Planetary Plane: Creation of Peace Path of the Planetary Plane: Twenty-Fifth Position of the Vermillion Bird Path of the Planetary Plane: Protected Spawning of the Obsidian Abyss Path of the Planetary Plane: Cosmic Planetoid Rain Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar Path of the Spiritual Plane: Ripping of the First Soul Ultimatum: Mirroring Destruction Ephemeral Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow Fusion Wheel Six Paths Sage Mode Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Yin-Yang Release: God of Light TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} is an Ōtsutsuki clansmen, and an invention of the feared 'Rabbit Goddess', . As the first and only individual to wield the Eishagan Kekkei Mōra and the progneitor to the Inyou Clan, as and such, he has access to their Clan's Hiden techniques, the two paths he has access too are much more powerful than other users, his chakra being one of the most potent to date. His mastery of the Hiden's earned him the name of , and his mastery of his Kekkei Mōra earned him the moniker . Despite being a creation of Kaguya, he was inwardly against his inventors' philosophy, and instead followed the ideology of his Chakra Relative, , and learnt . Since he had the chakra of both his Chakra Relatives residing within him, he was able to quickly learn how to utilize Ninshū effectively, eventually making secret techniques unique to him and a clan he would eventually form. Kaguya was highly angered upon the realization of the fact that Kouwa had access to the Eishagan, and thereby had the potential to gain Sensory skills greater than her own, and Kouwa eventually did become much more powerful than his inventor, not only in sensory skills, but also in power. After his inventor was sealed away, a recessive effect took place, and Kouwa was placed in a deep sleep, waking only after the disastrous had ended. Background Kaguya had struggled for ages, trying to create a new invention that would serve her with all of its heart. After utilizing a combination of both Hagaromo and Hamura's chakra, Kaguya had invented a new potential servant, Kouwa. Kouwa struggled to be accepted by his Chakra Relatives, whom he considered actual siblings. Kaguya, on the other hand, accepted Kouwa for who he was, and the only clash between the two was that the two did not want to follow each others' philosophy. Appearance Personality Quotes Trivia